minecraft_modsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
ADvent of asension
A.o.a is a mega mod. i will show you everything. 1st the weapons. ☀ Amethyst Sword Rosite Sword Limonite Sword Jade Sword Sapphire Sword Emberstone Sword Coral Stone Sword Fireborne Sword Horizon Maul Bloodstone Sword Crystallite Sword Nethengeic Sword Troll Basher-Axe Leg-Bone Sword Shadow Sword Rockbasher Sword Baron Sword Runic Sword Shroomus Sword Guardian's Sword Illusion Sword Bloodfury Rock-Pick Sword Explochron Sword Rosidian Sword Coralstorm Sword Skeletal Sword Harvester Sword ☀ Coral Greatblade Rosidian Greatblade Baron Greatblade Lunar Greatblade Tidal Greatblade Subterranean Greatblade Lelyetian Greatblade Runic Greatblade Underworld Greatblade Haunted Greatblade Leveled Greatblade Noxious Greatblade Lyonic Greatblade Darkin Greatblade Primordial Greatblade Royal Greatblade Goofy Greatblade Eternal Greatblade ☀ Selyan Scythe Luxon Scythe Erebon Scythe Pluton Scythe ☀ Poison Bow Infernal Bow Speed Bow Void Bow Wither Bow Alacrity Bow Ice Bow Weaken Bow Explosive Bow Skeletal Bow Screamer Bow Ancient Bow Nightmare Bow Soulfire Bow Runic Bow Deep Bow Haunted Bow Sling Shot Lunar Bow Baron Bow Boreic Bow Daybreaker Spectral Bow Rosidian Bow Predatious Bow Toxin Bow Eternal Bow Darkin Bow Demon Bow Primordial Bow Skydriver Bow Mecha Bow Atlantic Bow ☀ Selyan Claymore Luxon Claymore Erebon Claymore Pluton Claymore ☀ Troll's Archergun Lunar Archergun Skeletal Archergun Coral Archergun Rosidian Archergun Spectral Archergun Darkin Archergun Pyro Archergun Viral Archergun Mecha Archergun ☀ Hot Shot Hunter's Rifle Long Shot Bayonette Rifle Core Rifle Ion Revolver Destruction Rifle Purity Rifle Chain Wrecker Dustometer Flowers Fury Tommy Minigun Stormer Mech-AR Rocker Rifle Lunar Assault Rifle Squad Gun Vile Vanquisher M-K Electinator Frosticator Germinator Krilinator Dragilator Stampede Baronator Echo Gull Iro Rifle Wrecker Haunters Rifle Abominator Pulsator Flaming Fury Cyclone Darkin Destroyer Big Top Draco Roulette Overshot Spectacle Megagun Artifact Demonic Destroyer ☀ Brown Blaster Blue Barrel Red Rocket Nethengeic Slugger Mechryo Coral Clogger Blood Iron Purity Shotgun Destruction Shotgun Gauge Rifle Gimmick Purple Punisher ☀ Duster Bolt Rifle Camo Rifle BayonetteSR Rosid Rifle Head Hunter Sludge Sniper Bullet Blaster Terminator Viper-1 Ka500 Baron SSR Clown Cracker Decimator Monster Mark Maker ☀ Mini Cannon Boom Cannon Iro Cannon Super Cannon Ultra Cannon Coral Cannon Ghast Blaster Shadow Blaster Vox Cannon Ghoul Cannon Aqua Cannon Hive Howitzer Wither Cannon Flower Cannon Mecha Cannon Big Blast RPG Energy Cannon Pulse Cannon Clown Cannon Giga Cannon Bozo Blaster Leveler Boulder Bomber ☀ Selyan Stickler Luxon Stickler Erebon Stickler Pluton Stickler Bomb Launcher ☀ Dart Gun Discharge Cannon Wart Gun Jack Rocker Chili Chugger Discharge Rifle Gardener Balloon Bomber Discharge Sniper Carrot Cannon ☀ Soul Storm Illusion SMG Blood Drainer Illusion Revolver Gravity Blaster Eradicator Power Ray Wither's Wrath Confetti Cannon Blast Chiller Moon Shiner Vortex Blaster Toxic Terrorizer Bone Blaster Doom Bringer Confetti Cluster Poison Plunger Animal Blasters Sound Cannons Color Cannon Soul Spark Ghoul Gasser Iro Miner Luna Blaster Mecha Blaster Flowercorne Gas Blaster Party Popper Ion Blaster Spirit Shower Whimsy Winder Reefer Dark Destroyer Mystique Bubble Horn Mind Blaster Atomizer Swarm-O-Tron Creator Laser Blaster Proton ☀ Wind Staff Fire Staff Water Staff Poison Staff Wither Staff Striker Staff Lunar Staff Ember Staff Rejuvenation Staff Tangle Staff Lightning Staff Surge Staff Coral Staff Nightmare Staff Web Staff Phantom Staff Kaiyu Staff Runic Staff Shadowlord Staff Celestial Staff Hive Staff Formation Staff Destruction Staff Fungal Staff Underworld Staff Joker Staff Nature Staff Haunters Staff Baron Staff Wizard Staff Ghoul Staff Power Staff Vengence Staff Aquatic Staff Firefly Staff Firestorm Staff Reef Staff Rosidian Staff Mecha Staff Snowstorm Staff Noxious Staff Lyonic Staff Meteor Staff Sun Staff Moonlight Staff Atlantic Staff Demon Staff Show Staff Primordial Staff ☀ Nethenette Rifle Flame Wrecker Hell Horn Ancient Bomber Ancient Discharger Iominator Spine Gun Precasian Slugger Tiger Tommy MK-Fung Jack Funger Fungal Cannon Abyssro Bulb Cannon Death Ray Apoco Shower Apoco Rifle Apoco Assault Rifle Floro Rifle RPG Floro Floro500 Moon Destroyer Moon Cannon Moon Maker Predatorian Blaster Predigun Predator Light Iron Light Blaster Light Spark Gold Bringer Golden Fury Golder Bomber Happy Haunter Blissful Blast Smile Blaster Then, the tools. Tools are divided into gems. they are, amythyst, rosite, limonite,jade,sapire, emberstone, and skelatal. And in types. these are, pickaxes axes and shovels. then, the armor. The list is cool: ☀ Armor Set Helmet Chestplate Leggings Boots Sum Set Bonuses Obtainment Void Armor 1.5 4 3 1.5 10 None Semi-rare drops from Mother Void Walkers Poison Armor 1.5 4 3 1.5 10 Grants immunity to poison Crafted from Jungle Thorns & Jade Ingots Weaken Armor 1.5 4 3 1.5 10 Grants bonus damage reduction to any attack. Crafted from Urka Hides & Jade Ingots Ice Armor 1.5 4 3 1.5 10 Grants ability to breathe underwater Crafted from Ice Crystals & Jade Ingots Speed Armor 1.5 4 3 1.5 10 Grants double normal movement speed Crafted from Sapphire Ingots & Jade Ingots Wither Armor 1.5 4 3 1.5 10 Grants immunity to wither effects Crafted from Emberstone Ingots & Jade Ingots Explosive Armor 1.5 4 3 1.5 10 Grants immunity to explosion damage Pieces are common drops from King BamBamBam. Infernal Armor 1.5 4 3 1.5 10 Grants immunity to fire and lava Pieces are common drops from Infernals. Alacrity Armor 1.5 4 3 1.5 10 Grants triple jump. Category:Mods